The present invention relates to an inflatable decoy provided with a stand to secure the decoy in an upright position.
Inflatable decoys are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,178 to Marek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,208 to Lessa and U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,693 to Sides.
When hunting big game, it is advantageous to provide a decoy having a general shape of the animal being hunted and providing a place where the hunter can remain concealed behind the decoy so that the target animal comes within close range of the vantage point. It is also advantageous to have an inflatable decoy which will stand alone and will not blow down during windy conditions. The present invention provides an inflatable decoy which is easily transportable and when set up in the field provides an inflatable decoy which is stable even in windy conditions.